


Home

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, coming home, miller is a peacekeeper, this is literally the mushiest mush there ever was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt</p>
<p>7. romantic kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last one i swear. w*cken shall be beaten 
> 
> [original](http://natharmiller.tumblr.com/post/118968859602/could-you-do-either-7-romantic-kiss-or-10-neck)

Monty glanced at the clock on the wall for the third time in the past ten minutes. Raven let out a heavy sigh, slamming her palms on the countertop.

“I’m about to rip that clock out of the wall even with the possibility that this whole building is mostly made out of asbestos.”

“But you said I can’t keep looking at my phone!”

“Well I meant all the shiftiness. It’s distracting me from all my work.”

Monty looked at the game of Tetris she’d been playing for thirty minutes before meeting her eyes. They had a quick staring contest before Monty relented. “Fine. Do you want to know?”

“Yes!” Raven clapped her hands and hopped on the counter. “When do I not want to hear people’s personal business?”

“Point taken.”

“Come on! Tell me.”

Monty rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his growing smile. “Okay! So last week I got a call from Nathan…”

“I knew it!”

“…And he said he’s coming home.”

Raven gaped at him. “Miller’s coming back? Like for real?”

“Yeah ––”

“And you’re only telling me now?”

“He didn’t want me to tell you yet in case it didn’t work out after all.”

“And?”

“I’m picking him up tonight”, Monty admitted, not even trying to appear nonchalant anymore, smiling from ear to ear.

Raven shook hear head slowly. “I can’t believe mister Peacekeeper is finally on the plane home. How long has it been?”

“Eleven months, roughly.”

“Wow. It sure felt a lot longer.”

“You’re telling me”, Monty huffed.

“So can I tell everyone else?” Raven grinned excitedly.

“Only if you promise not to come knocking at my door first thing in the morning.”

“That was one time!”

 

*

 

The airport felt more crowded than usually, when Monty tried to find his way to the right doors.

He was still a little out of breath after running in. The traffic had been awful so he thought he’d be late, but the gates were still closed. People were glancing at their watches around him so clearly he hadn’t missed anything.

The first person to step out looked up to see everyone staring at them. They quickly walked away, but slowly more people started appearing. The screen on the wall showed they were still from the previous flight, but Monty couldn’t make himself go sit down.

About seventy people later, he caught his first glance of Nathan. He was still behind the doors in baggage claim, and Monty only saw him when they stayed open for a bigger group to pass through. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he tried to hold down the excitement bubbling in his chest.

When Nathan finally walked through the doors, he was with one of his coworkers, Anya. They hugged goodbye briefly and as they were letting go, Anya whispered something in his ear. She walked away and Nathan turned around immediately, searching the crowd with his eyes.

Monty was sure his smile matched the one he was sending his way when their eyes met, bright and filled with joy. In the next few seconds Nathan made his way to him, let his bag drop to the floor, and caught him in a hug so tight he could barely breathe. Monty buried his face to the side of his neck, eyes prickling at the familiar feeling of it all.

“Fuck, I missed you”, Nathan breathed out, arms tightening around him.

“Could’ve fooled me”, Monty chuckled wetly.

Nathan pulled away slightly, hands settling on his hips. “Yeah, right.”

Monty ran his fingers over his temples and down his cheeks. He smoothed over the freshly shaved skin, thumb brushing the corner of his lips. “I was told to expect a beard. What’s this now?”

“Got too scratchy. Shaved it earlier today”, Nathan snorted. “Anya has a picture of it, though.”

“I’m going to need to see that”, Monty said absentmindedly, already leaning closer.

“Of course”, Nathan grinned before pressing their lips together gently. Stroking the skin right under the hem of Monty’s shirt, he kissed him deeper, feeling the man sigh softly against his lips.

When he pulled back, Monty’s eyes were still closed, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

“What?” he rested his forehead against Monty’s.

Monty shrugged. “You’re home.”


End file.
